ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Full Metal Wrestling
The FMW is an e-fed made in mid 2006 by many of the movers and shakers of the PWA promotion. Some people believed that the PWA was being handled in the wrong way so they went and made their own promotion called FMW. It has many members, is a well handled e-fed and is moving along quickly. The Promotion is rapidly approaching it's Second PPV: Lethal Injection. Wrestlers are given a card before each show, and are told to write a promo if they have a match in that card's "Voting and Promo Thread". A combination of promo scores (rated by the writers) and vote scores (Also collected in the V&P thread) determine the winners and losers. The roster contains many ex-PWA stars, including almost all of the champions. However, very few of them have been signed to an exclusive contract, meaning that they appear in both feds, sometimes with different gimmicks. FMW now consists of 2 main rosters, Alchemy and Anarchy. In addition, FMW features a "development federation", New Era Wrestling, which all new characters have to go through. FULL METAL ROSTER Alchemy *Alex O'Rion *Andrew O'Rion *Blackwell *Brody McBrayer *CGS *Dr. David Diabolical *Diddly Fusion *Eclipse *Flare *Gregory Stevens *Guybrush Threepwood *Hostyle *Jackie Test *King Guiomar *Korran Halycon *The Rabbi *RAMPAGE! *Red Dragon *Robert Lillehammer *Showstoppa *The Great TO *The Sublime Anarchy *Adrian O'Rion *cYnical *Drew Michaels *Eric Scorpio *Ethan Black *Harlequin *Homicide *Infinity *James McDaygo *John "Doc" Derrick *Lucas Drago *Mac Deezy *Orochi *Phantom *Styxx *Syanide *T. Ekstreme *Travis James *War Machine *X New Era Wrestling *Adema "Double A" Aeries *Arthur Knight *Edible Smith *Eric Priest *Lord Forker *"Ferocious" Nick Lion *Protektor *Pure Extremist *Rain of Pain *Slegna *Soul Reaper *NY Stallion *The Celt *Tha Ghost *The Technician *Thomas Smash Tag Teams * Alex and Andrew O'Rion (The O'Rions) * James McDaygo and Homicide (Madcore Wrestling Alliance) * Jackie Test and Gregory Stevens (Revolution) * Korran Halycon and The Sublime (SoCal Connection) * Showstoppa and Diddly Fusion (Significant Others) * Mac Deezy and Infinity (The HoodStarz) * Hostyle and Flare (Dangerous by Design) Stables * Alex, Andrew and Adrian O'Rion (The O'Rions) * Ethan Black, War Machine, Styxx, Harlequin, Eve and Damian St. Claire (The Black Covenant) * Brody McBrayer, Gregory Stevens, Jackie Test and Rachel (The Trinity) Alliances * Dr. David Diabolical and the Madcore Wrestling Alliance Non-Wrestling Characters * Zuzu (Jaro's Pet Ostrich/Vice President of Full Metal Wrestling) * Patrick O'Rion (Alex, Andrew and Adrian O'Rion's father) * Andrew King (Lucas Drago's manager) * Eve (Ethan Black's Valet/Manager) * Damian St. Claire (Ethan Black's associate) * Saint Michael Dreamkiller (X's manager) * Woody (Jackie Test's Baseball Bat) * Rachel Harmondese (Trinity's manager) * Johnny (U.S. Figure Skater, Show's Boyfriend) Audio Team * Robb Larsen (Anarchy) * Morpheus (Anarchy) * Foxx (Alchemy) * Stone (Alchemy) * Buster Cherry (In-Ring Announcer) * Joey Gladstone and Mr. Woodchuck (Deceased) CHAMPIONSHIP HISTORY Full Metal Championship Current Champion: Ethan Black - Won at Death Row PPV - Defeated: Andrew O'Rion in the finals of the Road to Glory Tournament. C-4 Division Championship Current Champion: Dr. David Diabolical - Won at Death Row PPV - Defeated: Showstoppa *Showstoppa - Won at FMW 1.3 (November 2, 2006) - Defeated: Dr. David Diabolical, Eclipse and CGS. Ultraviolent Championship Current Champion: Drew Michaels - Won at FMW Anarchy 2.2 - Defeated: War Machine in an Inferno Match *War Machine - Won at FMW 1.4 (November 16, 2006) - Defeated: Styxx, James McDaygo, Homicide, Trey Spruance, T. Ekstreme, Syanide, Korran Halycon, The Sublime, St. N. Full Metal Tag Team Championship Current Champions: SoCal Connection (Korran Halycon and The Sublime) - Won at Death Row PPV - Defeated: Dangerous by Design (Flare and Hostyle), The Revolution (Gregory Stevens and Jackie Test), The MWA (Homicide and James McDaygo), and Ties of Blood (Trey Spruance and T. Ekstreme)in a Tag Team Elimination Gauntlet. New Era Wrestling Heavyweight Championship Current Champion: Vacant - Won at n/a - Defeated: n/a